Nates past
by furiouskyle
Summary: This is Nate's encounters of the past when hunting for treasure
1. Chapter 1

Unchartered Drake's encounters.

The flat wasn't the fanciest of all flats just plain and simple. Silver wallpaper, a little torn in places no thanks to the stray cat getting through the window it was more of an expert at climbing buildings then Nate! One sofa, two armchairs, a TV and a coffee table in the living room they were sitting.

"Oh no" Sully spoke whilst lighting a cigar " no I remember it as when you were grabbing onto the sinking rock you were on in the desert going into the massive sinkhole, I was on another rock fighting Talbot thanks to your crazy scheme of yours, I was getting one on him by kicking the living crap out of him then you climbed up when the job was done."

Sully put the cigar in his mouth after he finished. Nate objected.

"No it wasn't that's a load of shit. Yes you did beat the crap out of Talbot, then you got yourself in a dilemma when he ducked when you were going for a jab in the face, he winded you then started to punch the living crap out of you. Yours truly climbed as quick as he could up the big sinking rock, pulled my gun out of the holster, then shot Talbot, thus saving Sullivan." Nate had a massive grin on his face.

Sully groaned loudly, and breathed out a huge amount of smoke from the cigar. A few moments passed and Nate chuckled to himself satisfied that he won the debate. Sully just kept with his cigar; it was quite out of puff by the looks of it. It was centimeters from his mouth.

"Sully one of these days you're gona burn you moustache of'

"Ah back get lost kid, I enjoy my smokes even if it kills …" it went quiet and all that could be heard was more chuckling from Nate "well if it does I say life well spent. Plus do you how much these cost?"

"No but I know roughly how much I'm saving each year. Well if these cigars of yours are so good lets have one."

A huge smirk came to Sully's face and reached onto the coffee table, a cigar along with the lighter.

"Knock yourself out kid."

"Thank you very much kind sir." Nate said with a little laugh in his voice. Sully grunted again loudly. Whilst Nate lighted the cigar he looked a Sully and gave him a look.

"Nearly everything you say, you make sound so dirty."

"Eh I can't help how good my voice sounds."

A laugh would of come out Nate's mouth but instead a massive, nasty, wheezy cough came out from when he put the cigar in his mouth. It was the opposite this time, a laugh that roared the room down came from Sully, and a loud grunt came from Nate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Many cigars, and a few crafty bottle of beers, Sully was going on about he the lighter he has was his lucky one. It received the title of the "lucky lighter" after it apparently saved his life; it saved sully from a bullet going through his heart. But Nate knew that it hardly ran out of fuel.

"Getting the hang of this smoking thing eh Sully. Wont carry on with them want to keep up my aerobatics skills." A smile came to Nate's face and he raised an eyebrow a Sully. An annoyed look swarmed over Sully's face.

"Back of kid, my abilities in aerobatics are the best." A smirk came to his face.

"Oh please, half way up your start coughing and wheezing and start complaining and get me to help you up."

The room went silent and both of them glared at each other with what looked like hate. They both burst into laughter, knowing that part of there statements both were false.

"By the way speaking of your lighter earlier did I ever tell you bout the mystery mansion?" Sully was about to speak but Nate quickly added, " Well was a mystery till I came around to have a look."

"No kid but I got a feeling you're going to enlighten the class with your tale. Go on I know you're dying to tell us." Sarcasm was littered all over that insult.

"Well." Nate started, " if you insist.

It was strangely a nice day, even though the news reported a heavy downpour of rain but it wasn't surprising they got it wrong. They always get it wrong anyway. Nate was a teenager at this point, he had a mass variety of freckles of all shapes and sizes scattered around his forehead, and he didn't have Francis's ring on at the time. That was when he first encountered Sully. He carried on down the path; the only thing that decorated it was the odd tree here and there. A building came into view. He then realized that it was the mansion that he had heard tales of. People go and investigators, reporters and cocky teens that got dared to go to the house and back. Nate had heard a rumor of someone going to the house and seeing figures in the window… one of them didn't have an arm. Nate shook his head in disapproval, what absolute crap is the way he would put it. He got closer; strangely he didn't feel that scared. There were a few butterflies in his stomach sure because he didn't know what he was expecting. Then without realizing, after been in the world of his thoughts he arrived at the door. It was rotted and a horrible, strange stench hit Nate's face. Something didn't seem right about this … nothing seemed right…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nate walked cautiously to the door and look around. The door was filthy; covered in moss, dirt, spiders and dozens upon dozens of flies caught in the webs. Nate thought for a moment, to get his bearings. He thought about knocking the door but what if someone did live there? When they come to answer the door how would he answer; oh hello there I'm here because I think your house is haunted. Not the best thing to do. Nate looked up and saw a window. It looked a little open. That was the best he had. He scanned the house to see if there was anyway he could reach it. He saw a gutter pipe that was close enough to the window but he had to climb a bit to get to his destination. He walked over to the gutter and put both hands onto it. He retracted his hands from the gutter when his hands had met what was on it. He thought to himself he had to man up a bit; he was acting like a little school child. He jumped, grabbed the gutter and climbed faster than a spider get wacked by a rolled up magazine up the wall. He got the same level the window was at, he leapt to a plank of wood that had come out of the house. There was luckily another plank, however, it wasn't so lucky when Nate swung onto it and it snapped and he had to quickly grab a window ledge below him.

"Bugger." he muttered to himself, " that was slightly close."

He saw any possible way to get to the window. He was hanging for five minutes before he realized the window right in front of his was unlocked. He just started with a blank face and then said in a harsh tone of voice

"Are you kidding me?" His face turned angry and opened the window, jumped in. He had one hand on the bottom of the window still; witch was very unfortunate for him when the wind slammed the window on poor Nate's hand. "Shit!" He shouted out holding his hand in his other hand. He realized he shouldn't have shouted, as possibly someone might be in this house. After one minute of caring for his hand, Nate decided to walk on through the house at a quiet pace. The floorboards were old and extremely creaky; a few of them even sounded like they were going to crack! The wallpaper was torn and looked horrible. There were definite needs of improvements in here. He turned into a first room that he saw on his right. He poked his head inside the room to see if anyone was in there, possibly the one armed person. Sure of no one being present he walked into the room. There was a simple bed with only a mattress and on the side next to it a coffee table. He saw a lighter on the table, a nice looking one to be in fact. It looked like gold with silver inscribed into it saying, "Key to bliss". Nate laughed. It was a lighter with a sense of humor. He had to have it. He didn't smoke but still maybe someone would sell a pretty penny for it. He was clearing the dust of it until he heard something that sound like an object just got smashed. Nate froze. A feeling a fear came into him. He thought if he got caught then it was it; he avoided one close encounter with the police around the area he didn't want to encounter another with them. They would have him in custody for sure. He slipped the lighter into his pocket and made for the door. He made his way back to the window, however it didn't go quite to plan. I figure was blocking his way between them; for a bit of look it had its back to Nate. He backed of very, very slowly. It was going fine until a floorboard cracked underneath him. The figure lifted its head. It started to turn round, it moved very stiffly. When it was fully turned Nate's eyes widened and the Goosebumps came down him like a plague. The figures face was mostly gone and chunks of flesh hung from his face and maggots came in and out all around the face; even around the arms. It hardly had any hair and its eyes had no emotion in them. Nate backed of in shock.

"Zombies?" he went " are you taking the wept. Freaking zombies… well that's just interesting." He ran away, anywhere away from the zombie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Wait, wait, wait."

Nate sulked, "What?"

"So let me get this straight, if I may. You went in an abandoned mansion that sounded like it was on the verge of collapsing, you rob a very rare and expensive lighter by the sounds of things and then you run into a zombie."

"If you have being listening correctly, then yes. That's what has happened so far."

Sully pulled a face a Nate's remark.

"Nate, what are you on and where can I get it."

"Sully there was a zombie stood there right in front of me and it looked like it just got woken up early from its beauty sleep. Trust me, didn't look happy."

"Maybe it's 'cus you stole it's lighter."

"If that's the case then it got what it wanted back."

Sully took his cigar out of his face and stared emotionally at Nate.

"What do you mean it got its lighter back kid?"

Nate came to the stairs and bolted down them. He came to a wide corridor. There were four rooms; two to the left and two to the right. He quickly looked at each room a few times while sang Eni Mini Miny Mo in his head. Every time he sung that song in his head it freaked him out, as he sung it always as an old friend used to sing it, who was in fact a girl. After deciding which room to take he went for the one on the far left. He ran in, closed the door, grabbed the nearest chair, put it under the handle then slumped down next to the chair. He sighed, thinking on what he was going to do. A shiver went up his spine… something was up. He looked up to see a table with four chairs; there were originally five until Nate helped himself one to block out the zombie. There was something that caught Nate's eye. One of the chairs was knocked over. He stared at the chair tumbled over on the floor. When he grabbed the other one, he was sure that they were all put up straight. He shook his head, "Nah it's just me, my minds playing tricks on me ag-." Before he could finish his sentence he heard an awful scream. He looked to his left to see another zombie. "Seriously," he started " few things. One, if you're going to sneak up on someone be more quieter, two seriously not in the mood right now and lastly three two words … tooth brush." He started at the zombie's teeth. Nate did occasionally forget to brush his teeth, however after he saw that he was going to brush his teeth often. His heart froze. He was quite stupid to have missed what the zombie was missing … its arm. He grabbed the chair and opened the door. Only to be greeted with the same zombie from before, screaming in his face. He slammed the door shut in its face. He heard a slight crunch and a scream. He turned behind him to see the other zombie closing in. Luckily for Nate, it was stumbling quite a bit. Nate looked around the room. He thought anything he could use for a weapon. All he saw was a candleholder, although he could take an eye or two out with it he didn't really wanted to use it, a few pictures. His eyes met the table set. He went for the chair on the floor, picked it up and swung it around the zombie's head like a bat. The zombie backed off in pain. It stood blankly for a moment and let out a scream. An understatement would be to say it was pissed. The door swung open and the other zombie walked in, clearly then crunch Nate heard was the zombie's nose as is appeared to be broken. Nate looked around and saw an open window. He ran towards it and looked out. It wasn't a bad off a drop. If he rolled it right he could just away with a bruise. He turned towards the zombies and looked at them. He couldn't leave them here. What if they ever got out Nate thought? If he left them they might escape. Nate's eyes beamed with delight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lighter. He pushed the lighter down and it caught alight. He sighed with relief. His finger slipped and the flame was still burning. The lighter must be broke. That was a good thing, as he threw it at the zombie with no arm and then lighter fell to the floor. The zombies examined it closely for a while. The flame was still going. The carpet in the room caught fire. It spread dramatically. Nate turned to the window, hoped onto the ledge and looked down. He took a deep breath and then leapt from ledge.


End file.
